Different wireless technologies exist being adapted for different kind of wireless communication. For short range wireless communication, Bluetooth technology is an example of a suitable technology to use.
There are different types of Bluetooth, so-called “classic” Bluetooth and Bluetooth Low Energy, BLE. BLE is a wireless personal area network technology based on single-hop client/server type of connections. Compared to Classic Bluetooth, BLE is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption while maintaining a similar communication range. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group, SIG, identifies a number of markets for BLE technology, particularly in the smart home, health and fitness sectors.
The technology has a great potential as an enabling technology for the Internet of Things. However, BLE technology is very limited in terms of the coverage, transmission range and peer-to-peer type of communications.